Monster of Rock
'''Monster of Rock '''is the twelfth episode of Season One and the twelfth episode overall. Synopsis When a Sewer creature has kidnap kids from Peaceville, its up to Grojband to free them before they are eaten. Plot Corey is in the garage practicing the guitar while Kin, Kon, and Laney watch him. Corey screams out "Thank you Peaceville!" and Kin criticizes him because that sounds pretty standard but Laney says that it's polite. Kon says that he'd thank anyone who could help him open his bag of gummies while he struggles to open a snack food package. Corey flicks his pick which bounces all around the garage and then slices Kon's gummy package open and then Kon thanks him for it. Kin tells him that if we wants to be original, he should rip off The Typicals. An underground band of people who did the opposite of what was popular which is what made them popular. This gives Corey an idea of how to be underground by playing music in the Sewer. Trina and Mina come in and they make fun of them. Trina makes a plan to ruin Corey's gig of playing in the sewer. Kin and Kon tell a Rock Lore about a creature who lives in the sewer called El Chewpoocaca. A sewer monster who steals kids from the toilet while they poop and then he fattens them up with sweets and then eats them. Laney doesn't believe this story and they go down into the sewer. Grojband is is the sewer and everything in there looks very disgusting. They test the acoustics in the sewer by having Kin drink some soda which makes Kon burp really loudly. He sound of Kon's burp carries all the way throughout the sewer tunnels until it reaches then end where El Chewpocaca is sleeping which awakens him. Trina and Mina are on the sewer above him and Trina makes Mina dump a bunch of toxic waste down the sewer hole to destroy Grojband. This all lands on El Chewpoocaca only annoying him more. El Chewpoocaca busts trough a wall roaring and his roar is so loud, it carries throughout the entire sewer and Grojband hears it. Corey thinks that this is Kon's burp but Kon tells him that it wasn't him who did that. He then imagines how awesome he would be is he could burp like that. He goes through a montage in his mind that starts with himself burping into the sail of a boat, making it move while he pulls himself behind on waterskis. Next he burps into a balloon at a kids birthday party and it inflates into the shape of a hand making a rock hand which makes all the kids cheer. Next, he imagines flipping through the channels on the TV by burping. His imagination is interrupted by El Chewpoocaca coming up to them and roaring in rage. Kon tries to save himself and the band by burping, but it has no affect and they all run away screaming in fear. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *El Chewpoocaca Minor Roles *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Kate Persky *Allie Day Songs *Sweet Dreams Trivia *Kin and Kon's Rock Lore of El Chewpoocaca is a parody on the ancient legend of El Chupacabra. *The song from this episode "Sweet Dreams" is heard again in the episode "Girl Fest." *This was the first episode ever to go into production. *This is the first episode to air on the one episode per block. Gallery Grojband in the sewer.jpg Kin telling the Rock Lore of El Chewpoocaca.jpg A Monster of Rock Picture.jpg Kon getting attacked.jpg Sleepy El Chewpocaca.jpg Kin, Corey, and Laney in Monster of Rock.jpg A Case of El Chewpoocaca.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes